Black Soul
by OniKuShita
Summary: AU Since years, he lives the life as a thug in the darkest parts of the city. But the moment he finds a helpless child, he is forced to make a decision.


**This is just a try for my future work in the Shingeki no Kyojin universe. I hope that the characters are IC, because it is the first time I write something in this fandom.** **Nevertheless, I hope you can enjoy this story till the end like I enjoyed writing it! Please tell me what you´re thinking!**

It was a sticky summer night, the sky was free from clouds so you could see thousand of stars who covered the firmament. The city glowed in different colors from the light of the bars and shops which opened just at this time. Men and women rushed in and ordered immediately alcoholic drinks to forget the stress of the day. The bars were full of people who laughed and drank as if there was no tomorrow.

Some of them would stay until dawn.

But this did not include the three men who left after three hours of drinking and talking. They wandered over the asphalt beside the street, chatting about the events of the day while one or two cars passed them. The three men were slightly tipsy, could you see it at their flushed cheeks and their not very save movements. But this seemed not to bother one of them, as the dark-haired man who walked next to the street began to laugh.

"Really ? You´re indeed a bad guy, Klaus." The man who walked in the middle with the name Klaus only grinned as he took another sip from the beer he was holding. He had blond hair and wore messy clothes. The stench of alcohol surrounded him. He let not many time pass as he continued his story. "I tell you John, she _wanted _me so badly so we did it afterwards in the bathroom." The brown-haired third man who remained silent before raised now his voice. "In the bathroom ? Why not in your bed ?" He took another sip before he replied.

"Because she is a nurse and was on standby, Mark. She had no time to go with me to another room. After the sex, she left in hurry." The man named John only shook his head. "Do you not think she just wanted to go away from you ?" Klaus gritted his teeth and hardened his grip around the bottle. "What did you say, shithead ?" He growled as he raised his beer to threaten him with it as Mark interrupted the two. "Oi, don´t get so furious. He didn´t mean it."

"Like hell he meant it!" Klaus growled while he clenched his free hand to a fist. He was in this moment so full of anger he did not care what consequences his doings would have. Klaus threw in fury his bottle at the street before he raised his fists. "Do you wanna fight me ?" He shouted to the other man who just smirked. "Sure." The two men prepared themselves for the fight and just wanted to start as they heard it. „Uhhhuhh..." They turned their attention forward to see a red-haired girl who had tied her hair with two braids. She wore a short black skirt and a white blouse. Her make-up was blurred through the tears, but this did not take away her beauty. The three men stared at themselves before they nodded at each other, straightened their shoulders and approached the crying girl. As a shadow of one of the men fell over her, she looked up.

"Can we help you with something ?" Klaus asked her in a wobbly voice, was he in a too drunken state to react properly. All his thoughts circled around the question how it would be take her to satisfy his desire for her body. The girl looked at the three men with no clue of their true intentions with teary eyes. "N-No. M-My boyfriend...h-he left me." Again, she began to sob which asked too much of the man. The only thing he wanted was to have fun with her, not to make her comfortable. But a crying woman was a useless woman.

"Oi, don´t be sad. I am sure he hasn´t deserve you." She looked at him hopefully with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "R-Really ?" The man named Klaus nodded his head as he approached and grabbed her on her shoulder. By the sudden touch, the body of the girl stiffened. "Let´s bring you home. Where do you live ?" She wiped away her last tears before she smiled weakly. "Thank you. Just follow me. I´ll show you the way."

The three men walked a meter behind the girl who guided them through more and more allies. While they walked, the two men exchanged knowing looks with Klaus. They knew all too well what he was planning with her. "You´ve found a hot chick." Mark mumbled under his breath as he looked to Klaus who only grinned. "I know. Jackpot." He replied as he fastened his speed. He could not await the sex he would definitely have with her. With or without her permission, this did not matter at the moment.

After a while, the girl stopped in the middle of the ally, with her back to the men. She just looked forward and seemed to ignore them. Klaus and the other two looked at each other confused, not knowing why she halted so suddenly. She wanted to guide them to her home, not to an abandoned ally. Klaus decided to go to her to find it out and laid his arm around her shoulder.

"Oi sweetheart, what´s the matter ?" She did not respond. Instead, she turned around, while he removed his arm from her shoulder and made a step closer to him so their noses nearly touched. Completely taken aback, he looked down to the petite girl. Did she wanted it immediately ? A smirk formed on his lips as he fade out the presence of his two companions. It did not matter to him that they were here. He only wanted to satisfy his desire. He wanted to lean down to kiss her perfect lips as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. As he looked down, he noticed a red liquid that stained his white shirt and saw her hand holding a knife which was dug deeply in his body.

She had stabbed him.

In the next moment, he felt how blood left his mouth and ran down his chin to drop to the ground. With a shocked expression, he looked in the green eyes of the girl who smiled triumphantly at him. "W-Wha-" She did not let him finish as she turned the knife in his wound before she pulled it out when the man in front of her collapsed. "Klaus!" Mark shouted as he looked shocked to the girl who smiled innocently as if nothing had happened. The moment his gaze wandered to the knife, he knew what happened just seconds ago. He took out his gun and hold it in the direction of the girl´s head who simply looked at him while she twisted the knife in her hand. "How boring. And I thought you would have more in store."

"Why did you kill him ?" John shouted to her as he looked to the corpse of his friend. She simply smirked. "Did you really think I would not know what your friend was planning ?" She looked at them, expecting an answer, but it came none. She sighed as she looked down to the knife in her hand before she made a step forward. The two men stiffened as Mark still pointed with his gun to the girl´s head. "One more step and I´ll shoot you, bitch." She stopped with her movements and stared at him before she sighed again.

"Man, can´t we finally finish this, _big bro _?" The two men looked at themselves confused before Mark asked. "What are you talking about ?" Only seconds later, a gunshot could be hear as Mark who even spoke fell lifeless to the ground with a bullet in his forehead. "Mark!" John screamed as he looked with piercing eyes around while the girl who stood a few meters away from him grinned. He shouted as he took out his gun and looked to the shadows of the ally where he assumed the culprit. "Show your yourself, you coward!" In the next moment, he heard soft footsteps from not so far away and saw a short man with black hair in an also black suit and grey eyes walking to the girl who turned around with a smile. "You´re late."

"Isabel, go out of the way." She pouted by his words, not willing to do what he asked for. "But-" He stopped her by raising his voice again. "You know, this is something a girl should be involved. Go." With another pout, she did what he demanded from her and stepped to the side. He walked nearer to the man who hold his gun still high. John glanced down at the man. "Who are you ?" The man asked him with an angry glare as he readied himself for the attack. Undismayed by this, the man with short black hair snapped with his finger. Ten men jumped out from their hiding place, all armed with guns. The eyes of John widened as he saw that all guns were pointed at him.

"Where is it ?" The dark-haired man asked in a calm manner while his eyes showed how everything jar on his nerves. John looked at him confused. "What do you mean ?" The other man moved his head. In the next moment, two of the men overwhelmed John and pressed his body to the ground while the short haired man walked closer.

"Stop fucking around with me and tell me where the damn documents are you have stolen!" With this, he kicked the man in his stomach which let him gasp for air. He did this several times until the man coughed up a pool of blood. "S-Stop it! I-I´ll tell you everything. But please stop!" The man kicked John three more times before he stopped, looking down at him. "Alright. Spit it out. I have not the whole day to waste my time with useless scum like you." The man raised his hand and showed in the direction of one of his dead friends. "I-It´s in the safe deposit box of Klaus. The key is in his pocket." The dark-haired man nodded to one of his companions who walked to Klaus´ corpse and searched for the key. After the blond haired man found it, he showed it to him. He nodded and grabbed for the collar of John. "Which bank and which number ?"

"T-Trost bank, number 249." In the next moment, he let go of him and took the key from his companion before he raised his hand. Moments later, a shot could be hear as the blond-haired man killed John.

* * *

"Like expected from big bro, he got our documents back!" Isabel said proudly as she hold the papers in hands and turned herself on the chair she was sitting. They were driven back to their base which laid in the outskirts of the city after they got the documents from the bank. After this the group divided and she and the blond-haired man, from who she had received the documents, entered the meeting room and waited there for their boss who took a shower at the moment. He only sighed.

"You know, this mission could have gone wrong and this men could have do terrible things with you. Were you not afraid ? Even a little ?" The red-haired girl shook her head and smiled. "Nope. After all, I knew that big bro would prevent this. And you know, Farlan, he can do everything." Farlan sighed by her optimistic statement. "But you know, that Levi can´t do everything. He is a human like you and I."

"Well, he can do more things than others." A short silence developed between the two where both stared into each others eyes until Farlan sighed. He could never understand why the girl deified Levi and called him always her brother. They were not even related. But he said nothing to it. As long as it does not bother their chief that the girl was so devoted to him. The door opened suddenly and Levi entered the room. Immediately, Isabel jumped up from her chair and walked to him. "Big bro!" She greeted him and hugged him like she did all the time she get the chance. His face did not change a little. He was used to it. His eyes wandered to Farlan who sat still behind his desk. "What is the situation ?"

"Everything is fine. Gerd and Frank are still on their mission to find the location of the person you´re looking for and Bernhardt deals with the police. They really try again to track us down." Levi only nodded before he pushed Isabel to the side. Then, he grabbed for his black jacket and turned shortly to the two. "I am heading out." Farlan only nodded knowingly while Isabel seemed to be not really happy about his decision. "Where are you going, big bro ?" Levi looked shortly to the girl. "When you´re older, I´ll tell you." With this words, he left the meeting room.

Levi arrived after a short car drive the ally where he parked his car before he walked to the bar Sina. He usually came after his job was done. It was routine for him to do so. He even possessed a reserved seat for which he paid every month because he visited the bar every night. As he stepped in, he could already smell the scent of sweat and alcohol which hung in the air. Normally, it would bother him but this time, he simply ignored it as he walked to his seat in the right corner of the room. It did not last long as the waitress came to him.

"Black tea like always, sir ?"

He nodded simply by the question and watched how the waitress smiled at him before she turned around to carry out his order. Then, his gaze wandered around the room and halted by a group of men who laughed loudly while they drank alcohol and ate like pigs. He could even hear about what they were talking about, but it did not interest him. He was here to relax from his long day and not to eavesdrop a meaningless conversation. Levi took out a newspaper and began to read. The headline on the front page was something which get his full attention.

_Thugs arrested - How the police banned another threat _

His eyes wandered over the text and he narrowed his eyes. He knew the gang they had arrested very well. He had many business to do with this group of men and they had helped him out when he thought everything was over. So it was not strange that these news affected him more than he would admit to himself.

"Here´s you´re tea, sir."

The waitress was wide more quickly as he had expected. He took the tea in hands and began to sip on it as he heard the bell which announced new customers and approaching footsteps. He did not look up as he scrolled to the next page.

"Oi shorty!" A man´s voice yelled before he stopped right in front of Levi´s table. "Get your head out of your ass. This is _my_ place!" Levi remained calm and continued drinking his tea, ignoring the man. As the called man noticed this, he narrowed his brows. "Are you deaf, shorty ?" This time, Levi took down his tea and looked to the man. He was wide bigger than him and had muscles all over his body. His skin was tanned and he possessed not a single hair on his head.

"Can I pay for my tea ?"

His question was not addressed to the bald man, no, he was clearly speaking with the waitress who looked unsettled between the two men. As she noticed he was speaking with her, she nodded hesitantly. "H-Hai." While the woman walked away, the other man recovered from the shock of being ignored and stared with an angry glare to Levi. "Stop ignoring me!" He shouted to him but again Levi did not react as he waited patiently for the return of the woman who appeared short time later with the bill. Levi took the bill in hands and searched in his pocket for the coins he gave to the woman who bowed deeply. "T-Thank you, sir."

After he had paid, he took his newspaper back in his bag and passed the other man to leave as the bald man grabbed for his arm and squeezed it. "I am fucking talking with you, shorty!" This was it. Levi just wanted to settle this peacefully, but now his patience came to an end. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the man. "Are you really wanna have a problem with me, scumbag ?" The other man seemed to be surprised by his words, but then he simply talked back. "Are you just realized that you´re in deep shit ?" Levi looked around to notice that every eyes were fixed on him and this bastard. With another sigh, he took off his jacket and gave it to the waitress. Then, he got into battle position.

The other man laughed.

"Are you really wanna fight me ? Are you serious ? Don´t you wanna run to you mommy ?" Levi paid not attention what the man said as he kicked with all his strength against his leg so the man fell down to the ground with a sharp outcry. With cold grey eyes, he looked down to the man and turned around to go as he heard a movement from behind as the other man stormed in his direction.

"You´re a dead man, shorty!" He shouted outraged as he raised his fist to hit him with it but Levi dodged the attack by stepping to the side and grabbing for his arm to throw him over his shoulder. The other man landed again on his back, but this time Levi showed no mercy as he sat himself on the man´s belly and began to hit him with his fist again and again. The sound of a fist which collided with flesh could be hear in the death silence where every single pair of eyes watched the fight between the two men. But even after minutes Levi did not stop as he beat the man more and more, his face getting unrecognizable from second to second with all the blood in his face.

"P-Please Mister! Stop it!"

The woman who still hold his money and jacket in her hands pleaded as Levi regained control over his body and stopped. For a short moment, you could see confusion in his face. Levi took out a deep breath as he looked with a grim expression to his bloody hands. He had to wash and disinfect them when he was back. He stood up from the man he had beaten up and took his jacket from the woman who stared with fearful eyes to him. Without another word, he left the bar.

This would be the last time where someone wanted to provoke him.

Levi walked through several allies in the direction of his black car. It was an old one he had stolen some years ago because he needed at this time a car. Even if the police knew that he was the culprit, they did not dare to arrest him. His reputation in the city was one of the reasons. As he looked up, he saw the stars which covered the sky, spending a little light in this dark night. The full-moon was shining brightly, bathed his dark hair in its dim light. After a while, he reached his destination. He just wanted to enter it as he heard footsteps from behind. They were light, told him it had to be a very small person. Slowly, he turned around to see a girl standing there, with muddy black hair and blood that covered her clothes. Her big black eyes were hollow, showed that no life remained in them. She had even trouble to stand upright than to break down and her breath was unsteady. Before he could say or do something, she spoke.

"It´s cold." Levi raised an eyebrow by her words and saw how her body shook. He knew she would die soon when no one helped her._ I wonder what happened to her_, he thought as he watched all the movements of the girl. While he did this, he thought about what he should do. Even if he was known for his ruthless behavior, he was not cold-hearted. And children were in his mind not the ones who should suffer like this. Quickly, he made a decision as he knelt down so he could see in the girls eyes.

"What´s your name ?" The girl remained silent the first moment while her body shook more violently. He sighed as he put off his jacket and laid it around her shoulders. In the next moment, the girl´s body stopped shaking as she looked with wide eyes to him. He did not smile or made something to comfort her, no, he was not this kind of person. Instead, he touched her head and repeated his question. This time, the girl reacted.

"Mikasa."

„Fine Mikasa. I´ll bring you to a safe place." The girl watched how he stood up and walked back to his car while she remained rooted on the spot. As Levi noticed that the girl did not move, he turned around to see that the fear did not vanish from her eyes. He suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and opened instead the door which leaded to the back seat of his car.

"Go in." He demanded her in a tone which let no place for other arguments. To his surprise, the girl began to walk to him and entered the car. He closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. Just in this moment, he made a mental note to clean and disinfect the car later.

They reached after a while the base. Levi left the car and walked around to fetch the girl. To his luck, she was not shaking this time and seemed a little calmer. But as he touched her shoulder to get her out of the car, she screamed. Quickly, he laid his hand on her mouth to mute her scream. He could not risk to be seen from somebody. She looked up at him with fearful eyes. "Be calm when you want that I take my hand away." His words were more a threat than comforting, but the girl did what he asked for and nodded. When he took his hand away, she remained calm and left the car. He turned around and guided her to the front door of the base and opened the door. The girl hesitated first, but then she followed him in.

Levi could hear voices from the meeting room and avoided it to go in. Instead, he lead the girl to the small bathroom. He did not want her to walk any longer in her filthy clothes. The girl followed him without objection as both entered. He noticed that she looked around with fear. Seemingly she did not trust him at all. "Put your clothes off. I´ll bath you." Now, her eyes got even bigger as they were before as she looked horrified to him. But as she saw his scowl, she did what he demanded. While she changed, he washed away the blood and disinfected his hands. After it, he turned around to face her. The moment he could saw her bare back, his eyes narrowed.

There were scars everywhere.

This was something he had not expected. But he said nothing to it as he drew a bath. It lasted not long the the bathtub was full of water. He looked expectant to the girl. "Go in." He demanded and this time, she did it. He began to clean her back with soap, removed all the dirt which hung on her body. After it, he gave her the soap. "Clean the rest with it. And wash your hair afterwards. I´ll go get you some new clothes." He spoke before he left her alone in the bath and walked to the meeting room where Farlan and Isabel were still talking. But as both saw him, they finished their conversation and looked at him.

"What too you so long, big bro ?"

He simply ignored her question. "I need some from your old clothes, Isabel." This was the time where both stared at him. "For what ?" Isabel asked confused. She could not tell what Levi wanted with her old clothes. And she would find it out. Levi sighed unnerved as he rubbed the back of his head. "We have an uninvited guest." Now, the eyes of both widened in disbelief. Before Farlan could stop himself, he spoke out his next words "You have a girlfriend ?" Levi frowned.

"Bullshit. Just give me the clothes." Unlike Farlan, Isabel did what he asked from her and ran in her room to search for some of her old clothes. In the meanwhile, Levi leaned his back against the next wall. For a short time, no one said a word, before Farlan broke the silence. "Tell me for who these clothes are, Levi."

"For a girl I found on the street." Farlan´s mouth gaped open. "You _saved_ a stray ?" Levi only shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something as Isabel came back with beaming eyes. "A girl ? Can we keep her ?" While she spoke, she ran to Levi and gave him the clothes he demanded. Without a word, he took the clothes and walked back to the bathroom while he heard how Isabel shouted. "You haven´t answered my question, big bro!"

Levi simply ignored her words and opened the bathroom to see how the girl´s body stiffened by his return. He could almost smell her fear. But he gave a shit that she was frightened. There were wide more important things he had to do. He laid the clothes down and took a towel and spread it our. This time, he had to say nothing as she stood up with shaking legs and left the bathtub to be greeted by the towel. He began to wrap it around her body and scrub her until the wetness was gone. Then, as she get hold of the towel, he gave her the black dress he get from Isabel. "Get your clothes on. I´ll be waiting at the outside."

Mikasa nodded hesitantly as he left the room and leaned his back against the next wall. While he waited patiently for her to change, thoughts began to form on his mind. Was it right to take her with him, he wondered as he remembered her appearance as he saw her. He did not know what happened to her, and he knew it was none of his business. But nevertheless, he was curious. Suddenly, the door opened and the girl left the room while her gaze was fixed on the ground He did not say something as he simply took her hand in his and dragged her with him. First, he felt how stiff her body was. But then, she seemed to relax. The moment they were about to pass the meeting room, he saw Farlan and Isabel who stood in the corridor, seemingly waiting for him. "There you are, big bro. Who is this ?"

"This must be the uninvited guest he told us." Farlan murmured as he looked closer to Mikasa. Levi came to a stop in front of his friends. "What´re you two doing here ?"

"We just wanted to know how your uninvited guest looks like." Farlan said as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "She looks cute, don´t you think so ?" Isabel chirped as she walked closer to her. Just in this moment, Mikasa clung herself to Levi as if her life would depend on it. Surprised by her reaction, Levi looked down to the girl. "What´s her deal ?" Isabel asked him as she stopped in front of Mikasa who clung more to Levi. "She´s traumatized." He replied dryly as he passed them with Mikasa. "Where are you going ?"

Farlan called after him, but he got no reply.

After a long car drive, they reached the Rose Orphanage. He exited the car and walked to the other side to open the door for Mikasa who climbed out without protest. When he began to walk, he heard her footsteps behind as he felt suddenly how she grabbed after his hand. Again, he looked down to her to see that she was walking well-behaved next to him. He shrugged of the feeling how odd this situation was. He had killed with his hands so many people without hesitation and now he was holding the hand of a girl who did nothing. It was false in his mind for him to touch such a pure creature.

He stopped in front of the door and knocked on it. After nothing happened, he knocked again, Then, he heard it. Light footsteps who came nearer and nearer until the person stopped. The door opened, only to reveal an old woman with circles under her eyes. She looked with a displeased expression to Levi.

"Sir, I don´t know why you´re here, but it´s very late." Levi did not waver by her words as he responded. "I know. I only wanted to give you this brat." Just this moment, the woman seemed to notice Mikasa´s presence as she knelt down to her. As she saw the empty expression in her eyes, she gaped. "Dear, what happened to you ?" She asked her and stretched out her hand to touch Mikasa as she clung again to Levi.

"She doesn´t like it to be touched." He explained to the woman as he laid his own hand on Mikasa´s head. To his surprise, she did not reacted like the last time. Instead, she remained calm. "I found her in an abandoned ally." He continued as he looked down to Mikasa. "She was covered in mud and blood. I brought her to my home and cleaned her up." The woman nodded in understanding as she looked with a sympathetic expression to him. "Life can be cruel. But to her luck, someone like you found her. I am glad that you brought her to me."

He said nothing to her words as he pushed the girl in the arms of the woman. But Mikasa freed herself quickly and ran back to Levi as she clung to him again. "D-Don´t go." She pleaded in a soft noise which surprised him. He knew the girl since a few hours and she did not want him to go. This was strange. He grabbed after her hands and freed himself from her grip as their gazes met.

"You´ll live here, Mikasa. I can´t take you with me."

His words were harsh and decisive and she knew what they meant. She wanted to cry, but she could not. It was as if her body refused it with all his strength. However, she did not give up as she pressed out her next words.

"C-Can you tell me your name ?" Her words were shyly spoken but he get what she meant. "Levi. My name is Levi."

"Levi...thank you." Mikasa spoke and turned around to walk in as another thought crossed her mind. She turned around and looked at Levi. "C-Can I keep your jacket ?" Levi was firstly confused as he looked at the jacket he was wearing he gave Mikasa to warm up. In the next moment, he put off the jacket and gave it to her. She put the jacket on and smiled. This was the first time he saw a smile on her face. He had seen so many smiles in his life, but this one was different.

_It was..._

"Say goodbye to him." The woman spoke kindly and he saw how Mikasa´s body stiffened. Slowly, she walked to Levi and hugged him. His body stiffened by the touch but he said nothing to it. After a while, the girl let go of him and walked back to the woman who waited patiently for her. The door closed slowly and Levi stared for some moments at the door before he turned around and entered his car.

_...Beautiful._


End file.
